The Mark Of Athena
by This Is Our Show
Summary: HEY YOU! READ THIS! SPOILER ALERT, SoN!  My version of HOO 3. The seven halfbloods are answering the call and riding the Argo II to the ancient lands on their quest. Humor, romance, action, what else can you ask from a fanfiction? Promise you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

DEAR FANFICTION READER:

This is my version of Heroes of Olympus 3. Obviously it has SoN spoilers.. Enough said I guess!

BTW, I happen to be writing this because I don't want to do my geometry homework. YAY FANFICTION!

ALSO;; KEEP CALM BEACAUSE BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG.

You'd get that if you've seen A Very Potter Musical. It's my take of the 'Stay Calm and Carry on' thingies, which I love by the way.

Not as much as I love Percy Jackson though, just gotta make that clear.

Chapter One:

_ANNABETH_

(A/N I'm going to be doing this in the POV of Annabeth, Jason, and Percy… probably. I dunno about Leo, Piper, Hazel, or Frank.)

Annabeth had definitely learned one thing that day. You do not _ever_ want to be stuck in a small space with Leo Valdez. Licking the bottom of Tyson's foot would be more appealing. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't have that choice.

The sight of the Roman camp was probably the only thing that kept Annabeth sane for the last five minute stretch of the journey. The only thing Annabeth could focus on were all of the structures. They were unbelievable! She mentally starting designing additions to add to camp when they got back home- but then she stopped, realizing they wouldn't be going home for quite some time.

It seemed like a lifetime since she had last seen Percy, and she could only imagine what it would feel like to be with him again. Even though she missed him immensely, she missed Half Blood Hill even more. When they had left a few days ago on the _Argo II_ the whole Camp had been there to see them off. Annabeth had given Rachel, Grover, Chiron and each and every one of her siblings a letter she had spent the whole night before writing. Handing them the notes had made her feel like she would never see them again, but she knew she couldn't think like that. They would close the Doors of Death and destroy Gaea. They had Jason and Percy on their side, plus a charmspeaker and a fire user, and Annabeth, the brain. She smirked at the title Leo had given her while she had been helping him with the warship, she secretly like it very much.

"Alrighty everyone, this is Captain Leo here, commander of the _Argo II._" Leo spoke as if he was the pilot of an airplane, telling all of the passengers it was now time to put their seatbelts on. "We will now be descending into the roman's camp. Unless this Percy guy is as good as everyone says then I would suggest you all take precautionary measures as to not get hit by flying projectiles. Thank-you for flying Leo Airlines and I sincerely hope you all have a wonderful day."

Annabeth knew Leo was just joking, but she still listened extra closely for tell tale signs that they were being attacked.

The ship landed smoothly on the ground and Leo slowly opened the doors. The only people aboard beside Annabeth and Leo were Jason and Piper who had been in a deep conversation almost the entire ride. Annabeth let Leo make his entrance before she got off the plane with Jason and Piper right behind her. The only thing she cared about seeing at the moment was a pair of sea green eyes.

She searched through the crowd that had gathered hoping to sight Percy, but there was no way she was going to see him with all of these people trying to get to Jason.

The first people to push through the mess were a girl who looked about 13 with dark skin and black hair, a slightly Asian looking boy with a big build and a babyish face who seemed about 16, and a 17 looking girl with long brunette hair with an elated look on her face.

"Jason," she gasped.

"Reyna," Jason grinned at her then embraced her in a hug. "Legionnaires!" He called, "My name is Jason Grace. I'd like to sincerely apologize for my leave of absence and would like to introduce my new friends Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hepheastus, and daughter of Athena-"

"Annabeth!" A voice called. Annabeth immediately knew who it was.

"Percy!" She started to tear up as she saw him race forward. He lifted her up in a hug and she squeezed him back, taking in the moment. He set her back down and Annabeth immediately went back to her old self. She slapped Percy across the face

"Perseus. Jackson. I swear on the River Styx if you ever disappear again-" Percy silenced her with a kiss. Annabeth smiled, then went on with her rant.

"Oh!" She continued, "and just wait until I get my hands on Hera! Oh she'll wish she was still in Kronos' stomach!"

"Annabeth."

"What?" She snapped.

"I love you."

What Annabeth _wanted _to do was slap Percy again and make him apologize for losing his memory, but all of the Romans had been watching this little exchange and were probably already thinking she was some abusive girlfriend. The best she could muster at the moment was giving him a meaningful look and saying, "I know."

Annabeth let her eyes leave his for a moment and checked him over, making sure he still had all limbs intact. That's when she caught sight of his outfit, a purple cape and a bed sheet.

"Cute," she smiled. Percy gave her an 'I'll explain later look,' then turned back towards the demigods.

"Uhh," he started ever so brilliantly. "So if you guys haven't caught on yet, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and I are all Greek demigods. Now I know a lot of you are thinking we're the enemy, but as you can see we aren't her to attack you guys. The simple fact is that we have to team up if we're going to stop Gaea."

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Percy is right. So please everyone treat our guests with respect until they leave on their quest. I encourage you all to learn from them as well as teach them. Now back to training. Don't forget! War games tonight! Ok you're all dissmissed" She said

The half bloods all went their separate ways, chatting excitedly about what they had just witnessed.

"Perhaps," Reyna began "A different place to talk would be more appropriate." She spun on her heel leading them in the opposite direction along a road.

The dark skinned girl caught up to Annabeth who was walking hand in hand with Percy. "Hi, I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto. So you're Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Percy hasn't told us much about you really. Just that your beautiful and that he _loooooooves_ you." Hazel giggled. Percy gave her a death stare.

"I like you," Annabeth decided. Hazel beamed.

Reyna stopped when they reached their destination. "The Principia," she told them.

They all walked inside and Leo immediately sat in one of the only two chairs in the room. Reyna seemed to cringe a little, and then took the seat next to him. Jason proceeded to knock Leo off the chair and sit there. Leo then took a seat with everyone else on the floor.

"First things first," Jason said. "Who are you?" he pointed to the Asian boy.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars," Frank answered, "Centurion of the fifth cohort."

"Nice to meet you, Frank. Ok now where do we begin?"

"I'll go first," Hazel volunteered. "My name is Hazel Levesque. I was born in Louisiana in 1928. My father put a curse on me for my mother's selfish reasons. I now can bring up all precious gems from the ground, and if anyone but me touches them, they will die. My mother was possessed by Gaea and took me with her to Alaska where she forced me to help her bring back the giant Alyconeus. I died destroying the monster and went to the underworld. I was in the Fields of Asphodel until my brother Nico came and brought me back. That's about it."

"Nico? You mean Nico di Angelo?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea," Hazel answered. "Why?"

"Almost forgot about that little creep." Percy said with disgust.

"You mean he _knew_ you were here and he didn't tell us?" Annabeth shrieked.

"Worse," Percy said. "He didn't tell _me_."

Turned out pree' good if I do say so myself.

R and R please!

7 reviews for an update….please?


	2. Chapter 2

I had to take the stupid freaking MEAP today? Did anybody else?

I have piano lessons in 25 minutes so I better get to work.

_Annabeth_

Annabeth frantically tried to piece together what everyone was saying. After she had stopped freaking out, she and Percy had explained how they knew Nico. Hazel then let them know that chances are he was going to be in Rome and Greece as well. Annabeth had started planning on how best to kill the shady little tool, but decided to wait until later, when Frank started talking.

"Uh, I'm Frank. Well, my family has this like, power I guess that started a long time ago with a son of Neptune, Poseidon, whatever, who was an Argonaut-" Leo interrupted him.

"Hold up, hold up. What does that make us then? Argo-two-nauts? That doesn't sound good, let's go with the Leonauts."

"How about we go with shut-up before I send a bolt of lightning into your face?" Jason said. Leo stopped talking.

"Um anyways," Frank continued, "This guy had like this power to become whatever he wanted- literally. And it's passed through my family, so I can do it too. So even though I'm a son of Mars, I'm also technically a descendent of Poseidon, Neptune, whatever."

"Can you demonstrate?" Annabeth asked him.

"Sure.." He said. Nothing happened. "Well um it's easier if I'm in like a life or death situation.."

"Ok, I got it. So I guess I'll go. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena. I've lived at Camp Half blood since I was 7… living with my family doesn't really work. Camp Half Blood is really different from here, we all live with our siblings, eat with our siblings, and train with our siblings. I guess we're more based on family. I'm the head counselor of my cabin-"

"And she's head over heels for Percy" Leo cooed. Annabeth punched him.

"At least she's not in love with someone's sister who's a freaking maiden!" Piper remarked.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Crap, sorry." Piper apologized. "That wasn't really mine to tell."

"It's ok Pipes," Jason told her. "Well you know how I'm a son of Jupiter, right?"

"Yea," Percy said, still lost.

"That would make Thalia my sister anyway, but we kind of have the same mom, so we're legit siblings. Like beside the whole Jupiter, Zeus confusion."

"I never knew Thalia had a brother." Was all Percy said.

"She thought I was dead."

"Oh... But bro that's so cool! Thals is great." Percy told him. Jason got a dreamy look on his face and just nodded.

"Leo?" Jason prompted. Leo snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared. Frank shot away from him.

"You ok? Sorry man didn't mean to scare you." Leo apologized.

"N- No it's cool."

"Anyways," Leo said. "I got wicked cool fire powers, obviously, and I happen to be stunningly gorgeous." Piper punched him.

Piper went next. "I'm a charmspeaker," she said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Percy asked. Piper looked at Annabeth as if to askher permission to manipulate Percy. She shrugged.

"Percy," Piper said. "Take your toga off." He stood up and started taking off his bed sheet. Everyone else was rolling around laughing. "Ok, Percy that's enough, you can sit down now." She said when his torso was completely unveiled. Percy sat. "That," Piper said, "is charmspeak."

Percy leaned closer to Annabeth and whispered "She scares me," in her ear.

Percy and Jason were the only ones who hadn't told about themselves yet. They shared a look that was like a consensual, 'there's nothing to tell that they haven't already heard.'

Annabeth looked at Reyna who looked like she was feeling very awkward since she wasn't part of the seven. She looked like quite a nice girl, and from the information Piper passed on that Jason had told her, she was almost Jason Grace's girlfriend. She would be good for Jason, Annabeth thought.

The gang sat and talked for quite some time, exchanging crazy stories and making fun of one another. Annabeth could tell Jason was making a conscious effort to include Reyna, but she just didn't look comfortable.

Finally, Reyna announced it was time for dinner, so they all exited the Principia and walked towards the crowd that was going into the mess hall.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Annabeth whispered into Percy's ear.

"It's weird here, you can sit wherever you want. I mean like there's tables assigned to each cohort, but nobody really sits where they're supposed to."

"Which cohort are you in?" Annabeth asked.

"Guess." Percy responded.

"First?" Annabeth asked. Percy shook his head. "Second?" He shook his head again. "Third?" She tried, but he once again said no. "Don't tell me you in the worst cohort!"

"Yep. If you don't got papers, nobody else wants you. In my opinion though, they're the coolest ones here. C'mon, you'll love them." He said pulling her into the sea of purple.

They sat down at one of the low tables with Hazel, Frank, Jason, and a boy Annabeth didn't recognize. Leo and Piper sat at a table next to them by themselves, Annabeth wasn't sure why since there was plenty of room.

"Jason! Man it's been nuts around here without you! Completely nuts! And there's this whack job walking around who they say is praetor! But man I don't believe it for a second!" Percy looked a little offended

"Dakota, you might want to lay off the Kool-aid for a while. Now what is this business 'bout you taking my job?" The fact Percy was wearing Jason's cape hadn't come up yet.

"Well you know it was the Feast of Fortuna yesterday and since you weren't here they all wanted me to be the praetor and Reyna wouldn't exactly let me say no, but I'm kind of getting used to the idea." Percy said, taking a sip of his blue drink.

"Yea well it wasn't exactly Reyna's right to give my seat away." Jason shot back.

"Sorry, but if I want to be praetor, I can ok? The legionnaires chose me. Your just mad because I'm Greek aren't you?" Percy shouted at him. The rest of the table was completely silent.

"Percy, whatever. You can waltz right in and take my girl, take my friends, and take my praetorship while I'm back in New York almost dying to save _your_ home, but you know, it's cool!" Jason yelled.

"You aren't even making any sense! I have a freaking girlfriend if you haven't noticed! And by the way I was out her almost dying trying to protect _your _home!"

"Well sorry our camp's not good enough for you and needs you to rush in and play superman!"

"Yea well I'm sorry about that too!" Percy jumped up from the table and stomped out of the mess hall headed straight towards the fifth cohorts' barracks. Annabeth immediately ran after him.

Frank, Piper, Leo, and Hazel stared at each other in complete awkwardness.

"Alright guys!" Reyna shouted. "Time for war games!"

Uhhh…

Thanks for the people who reviewed(: really appreciate it. Just makes me wanna keep writing!

Thank you Shazam for suggesting I make some tension between Percy and Jason over the whole praetor thing! I love that idea!

Please review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got my braces on and then had a band field trip so I was pretty much gone all night.

Today I'm home sick though so I might as well get _something _done.

_Annabeth_

Annabeth found Percy lying on a bunk crying his eyes out. It occurred to her this might've been the first time she'd ever seen Percy cry.

She lay down next to him and he rolled over to face her.

"Sorry," he apologized, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Percy I'm worried about you," Annabeth said, pursing her lips. "It just doesn't seem like you to get worked up over some leadership thing. You _never _want to be in charge of anything!" Percy sat up and Annabeth followed suit, holding his hand once she was upright.

"You know what's funny?" Percy almost laughed, "I don't even _want _to be praetor! I still don't even now! It's just that being around Jason made me, like, want to be in charge of him. To make him say I'm better than him! I have no idea what came over me!"

Since Percy was clueless obviously Annabeth figured out what was going on right away. "Don't you see? It's just like how Poseidon and Zeus act, always trying to be the king of the gods. Somehow the demigod part of you must instinctually want to be better than Jason."

"What about Thalia though? I've never got in a big fight like this with her."

"Well you and Thalia have never been in the same circumstances, you know? If there had ever been a question of leadership between you two, maybe it would've happened." Annabeth guessed.

"You probably right," Percy agreed. "But if Jason and I are ever going to get along, then it's going to have to be decided who gets to be praetor."

"What do you mean? You just said five minutes ago that you don't want to be praetor!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy cracked a grin, "Just playin' with you Wise Girl. But I have a little surprise for you. C'mon I think you'll like it."

As Percy got up and lead Annabeth out of the building, she could only think if hewould like the surprise _she_ had for _him_.

Once they got outside they saw that everyone was leaving the mess hall and walking towards what looked like a big grassy field. She caught sight of Piper and Leo walking again by themselves. She wondered what was going on with them. Annabeth then saw Reyna, walking alone at the head of the pack. She tugged Percy forward as she ran to catch up with her. "Have you spoke to Jason?" Annabeth asked her.

"Yes. I'm sorry he upset Percy, it wasn't right for him to think that just because he has returned his praetorship would automatically be handed back over to him. It is Percy's decision whether he still wants to be praetor." Annabeth looked over at Percy who was talking to Frank.

Annabeth nodded, "He knows that. He feels really bad that he made a scene though. As I'm sure you know, that's very unlike him."

"Eh," Reyna responded, "No weapons counts as no harm, no foul for me. I see your guests are here." They had reached the field which Jason had told them all about. It was called the field of Mars and they often played war games on it, similar to Camp-half bloods games of capture the flag. It wasn't what Annabeth had expected though, Jason had said that each time they played, a different castle went up which the attacking cohorts tried to breach. Instead of that though, the field was littered with boulders, trees, and random stone walls. Sitting smack dab in the middle were a handful of teenage girls in full body armor.

Annabeth realized what was going on and she gasped just as Percy gasped, realizing who the people were.

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand as they sprinted toward Thalia and the rest of hunters. They tackled Thalia in a hug, they hadn't seen her in forever!

"I can't believe you're here!" Percy said, elated.

"Well Annabeth, thank the gods, has been keeping in touch and so we set it up so the hunters could come tonight and whip your guy's butts at war games. But I see Percy here made it even easier for us! Capture the flag? No way you're going to win."

Annabeth then saw Jason waiting awkwardly to greet his sister. Annabeth quietly leaned over and whispered into Thalia's ear that Jason and Percy had had a screaming fight as dinner. Thalia slapped Percy's arm. "What is this I hear about you being mean to my baby brother! You go apologize right now before I beat you to a pulp!"

"No Thalia, It's my fault. I don't know what came over me. Percy, I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to get angry at you for something that you didn't even do." Jason said.

"Neither of us should be apologizing. It's probably just out instincts to try and be better than each other. No hard feelings?" Jason nodded and smiled. Percy smiled back.

"Now that that's resolved, Jason come give your sister a hug." He did, just as Reyna called for Percy to come assist her in explaining that night's activity.

"At Camp half blood, it's tradition to play capture the flag, so since we're trying to understand each other better, I figured it would be good to play it with you guys. So there are two teams, a blue team and a red team who each have a flag. The object of the game is to get the other team's flag and bring in back to your own territory without getting tagged. Potentially maiming anyone is not allowed." Percy explained. Reyna split up the campers into the blue team, The Amazonians, the Greeks, the first Cohort, and the fifth cohort , and the red team was The hunters, the second, third and fourth cohorts and Hannibal.

"Wait, wait, wait," Thalia said. "You can't play capture the flag like that. The teams have to be split by your godly parent." Reyna shrugged and instructed the legionnaires to divide by the god they descend from. Hazel and Jason stood alone. From largest to smallest the groups went Apollo, Venus, Minerva, Mercury, Vulcan, Mars, Ceres, all then all of the minor gods respectively and Neptune. The Amazonians and Hunters stood in their own groups.

"Ok," Percy announced, "The Blue team is Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, all minor gods, and the Hunters. The Red team is Apollo, Ares, Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus, Pluto, and The Amazonians." Reyna repeated that using the god's Roman names and then the two teams went to their own sides. Surprisingly, since Percy had split them up, the two teams looked about even. Tyson showed them two metal flags which he said he had spent all day making. One was painted blue and the other red.

"What about Hannibal?" A kid from the blue team asked. As if in response, an elephant came tumbling onto the field, followed by Mrs. O'Leary.

"The blue team gets Hannibal and the red team gets-" Percy interrupted Reyna.

"Mrs. O'Leary.

"Ok. Mrs. O'Leary. I'm serving as Referee on Scipio. And the game starts…now!"

In one word, the game was intense. Annabeth found herself exhausted after they had come out victorious. Like Thalia said, the hunter's couldn't lose. While they all walked back to their own barracks, Annabeth pondered on how weird it was that the kids didn't share as many attributes as the Greeks did with their Olympian parent. For instance the children on Venus weren't like the children of Aphrodite. They didn't spend their time worrying about clothes, or being pretty, or getting a hot boyfriend or girlfriend. Even though Piper would never admit it, she was much more like her siblings at Camp Half blood then her siblings here. She loved her snowboarding jacket, almost to the point of obsession, she was quite beautiful, and she wanted the especially attractive Jason for her boyfriend. The kids of Venus here though were just like the rest of the Romans. They were like a team, one huge family instead of the community Camp Half blood had.

Odd, Annabeth thought.

The plan was for the prophecy kids to head off in the morning on the _Argo_ _II_. The Hunters would escort Tyson and his new harpy friend back to Camp Half- Blood. Everything should go smoothly, but Annabeth knew it wouldn't.

Annabeth, Leo and Piper were all given a bed in the fifth cohort barracks to sleep in for the night. Since the boys and girls were split up, Percy kissed Annabeth goodnight, then went back to his own bed. Annabeth was in the same room as Hazel and Piper, and a few other girls who she didn't know. It was almost 10:30, and the morning was going to come too fast, so Annabeth lay in bed awake, hoping to fall asleep. Just as she was drifting off, a hand grabbed her shoulder and another covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

"Gods Annabeth, chill, it's just me. Can we take a walk? I want to talk to you." Piper whispered.

Chapter three done! Thank you times googolplex to everyone who reviewed!

R&R?

Jjspect: To answer your question, yes I live in Michigan. Michigan Education Assessment Program. MEAP. It sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank-you for the reviews everyone. I'm glad people are liking this!

KK Chapter four:

_Annabeth_

Piper and Annabeth walked along the road heading for New Rome. They technically weren't supposed to be out of bed, but little rules like that sure weren't going to stop them. After they were at the midpoint on the road, Annabeth couldn't take the silence any longer. "Ok, spill. Why have you and Leo been acting so weird and what's up with you pulling me out of bed at this hour. I mean why me of all people? For as long as we've known each other, you've never come to me for anything. I mean why not get Leo or Jason up to talk?"

"Because," Piper responded quietly. "You're the only person I know who would understand, like when I first got to Camp Half Blood and you pulled me aside, letting me down easy about Jason. You know I've always admired you because of that. You're such a kind person Annabeth."

Annabeth sighed, then smiled. "You made me come out here with you to talk about boys? Are you serious!" Piper giggled. "Ok well, tell away."

"First of all, Leo is terrified of Hazel and Frank. The way Hazel looks at him creeps him out and he swears on his life he's seen her before. And Frank almost had a heart attack when Leo so much as made a spark. It's really weird."

"So that's why you've guys been keeping your distance."

"Yea," Piper said, "But it's not only that. It's Jason too. He acts different here than when he was at home. Like were beneath him or something. And he's got these new friends and everything. Plus there's Reyna, who's like gorgeous and I don't stand a chance against her. I guess I better just give up."

Annabeth stared blankly at her. She'd never been much good with boys. I mean it had taken her five years to get Percy and then a few months later she's already gone and lost him. Piper looked like she understood what was going through Annabeth's mind.

"I know. You have no idea how to help me. It's ok, I guess I just needed someone to vent to."

"No, it's cool. Piper, just know that Reyna may have known Jason longer, but your no doubt prettier than her a way better person. And the one thing I've learned about guys over the years is that their all βλακας."

Piper smiled, "Thanks Annabeth. I always know I can count on you."

Ok I'm ending it there because it's pretty boring. I just had to put it somewhere.

And I'm aware how short it is, it's not even a chapter really. But the next chapter will be going up within 12 hours of this, I promise.

For those of you too lazy to use google translalte, well I guess you'll never find out what βλακας means.

Review.. please?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTRER 5:

_Percy_

Percy didn't have many good-byes to say before they departed. Almost everyone he knew there would be coming along with them. So after Hazel, Frank, and Jason said see you later to all of their friends, Leo opened the doors of the _Argo II _and they began to load on.

Percy had never seen a ship so magnificent, not even the Princess Andromeda. Inside the bottom of the ship it was clear Annabeth had been doing some interior design. To Percy's right was a very large room with a see through glass dividing wall. There was a little fountain for Iris- Messages, a huge table they would all fit around, and even a little window so you could some fresh air (Percy made a mental note to make sure that it was closed if they were going to be sailing in actual water.)

To his left was a long hallway where Percy could just barely see what looked like 7 doors lining the walls. Bedrooms, Percy assumed. Directly in front of him was a stair case that led up to the deck.

Leo cleared his throat. "Jason and I can get this baby to the big Atlantic, but then Percy's going to have to take over." Annabeth sighed.

"Pacific Leo, we've been through this. California is on the _Pacific_ ocean."

"That's what I said!" Leo hollered back as he walked with Jason up the stairs.

"Hazel, Frank, I'll show you guys which rooms are yours if you want. Sorry Frank, yours is sort of plain since we didn't know when we were building this, and Hazel yours was made by Jason's description and you can just imagine how helpful he was, 'uh, she's a girl. I think she likes pink.' I swear he doesn't have a brain in his head! Anyways, they're over here." Piper said as Annabeth pulled Percy into the rec room.

"I'm going to IM Chiron," She said. "And I figured he would like to see you." Annabeth took a golden drachma out of her pocket and started saying "Oh Iris," when Percy interrupted her.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Then he knocked Annabeth's hand, making the drachma fall into the rainbow. Within seconds, Chiron's face appeared in the mist. Annabeth gave Percy a funny look, he mouthed _direct line_ at her.

"Annabeth, and oh my Percy! I see your plan is going on wonderfully! Did you collect the rest of the seven?" Annabeth nodded. "What a bright girl! Percy I see the Romans didn't rough you up too bad."

"Yea Chiron thanks. Thals and Tyson are coming your way, they should be there in a few days. Everything else good there?" Percy asked.

"Good indeed. Oh look at that, there's someone here to see you." Chiron moved out of the picture and a certain goat boy came into view.

"PERCY!" Grover bleated. "Annabeth I can't believe you found him! I've been so lonely without you! Juniper thinks I've fallen into some kind of depression-" Grover kept going on and on about how much he missed them.

"Hey G-man," Percy interrupted, "When you mind going to get a few demigods? I really want to talk to some of my old friends." Grover ran and got Connor and Travis, Will, Jake, and the person Percy really wanted to talk to the most.

"Clarisse! You look great! I see that pig blood is really doing wonders for your skin!"  
>Percy and Annabeth spent almost an hour talking to their friends as Leo and Jason Navigated the ship to the ocean. Chiron finally told the campers it was time for them to get back to their activities and the conversation would have to be continued at a later date.<p>

After the demigods filed out of the room, Percy and Annabeth told Chiron about Nico.

"Hmm, that child always has worried me. I can't believe he would do something like this, especially to you Percy! You've looked out for him since he's came to camp. I can only hope this Hazel girl can be a suitable replacement for Bianca in his eyes, because I fear now there's no way to get her back."

With that, Jason called down, saying they'd reached the ocean.

"We have to go now, sorry. We'll be back soon, promise." Annabeth said on the brink of tears.

"Goodbye heroes-"

"WAIT!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Rachel!" Percy laughed. She was still dressed in her finishing school uniform and looked out of breath as if she'd just sprinted from her cave.

"Percy, it's so good to see you! But I'm here because you guys need a prophecy! You're on a quest!"

"Rachel," Annabeth said gently, "We already have a prophecy, the next great prophecy, remember?"

"OK listen, when Jason, Piper, and Leo left on their quest they still got their own prophecy, even though it was part of the great prophecy, so you guys are getting one-"

The spirit of Delphi took over Rachel.

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_You shall find the lost one as you sail_

_It is up to him if you will prevail_

_The Doors of Death you may only find_

_If it becomes the dead one's time._

_And only if home unites with itself_

_May you all return home in perfect health"_

Rachel fell forward and ended the Iris Message.

Percy spent all day steering the ship towards Mexico and trying to unravel Rachel's prophecy. The first two lines had been told to them by Ella already and didn't make much sense to him. The lost boy reminded Percy of Nico, but he didn't know where they would find him. The dead one was probably Hazel, but it being her time didn't sound too reassuring. Percy tried to push the thought out of his mind, reminding himself that the prophecy could have a double meaning, but it wouldn't leave. Home uniting with itself might mean that there was some problems back at Camp that would have to be resolved if they were ever going to go home.

Just thinking about it all made Percy's head hurt.

At about 6:00, Percy put the ship on auto pilot and went down stairs. Everyone had sat with him upstairs for a little bit, just talking. Annabeth and Percy hadn't told them about Rachel's prophecy yet, they had had a silent conversation agreeing to wait until later to tell them.

The gang was in the rec room gathered around the table as Leo made.. were those tacos? On a Bunsen burner.

Percy pushed open the glass door and was greeted by the sounds of arguing.

"It would be so much faster just to go west! I mean air travel it much quicker than water travel!" Hazel argued.

"Hazel," Annabeth said stonily, "You know it isn't safe for Percy to be in the air for too long."

"Yea, but do you really think Jupiter would shoot down his own son? I mean that's a stretch." Frank said.

"Yes Frank, I do actually believe that's something Jupiter is thoroughly capable of doing. And I think I would know better than any of you since I've met him four times! There is no point in arguing about this because going west is not an option! We _have _to take the harder path." Annabeth almost yelled.

"Hi," Percy said awkwardly, "Great to see you're all getting along!"

"Percy-"Annabeth started, but Percy interrupted her.

"Annabeth and I called back home today. We spoke to our oracle, and she gave us this prophecy. Annabeth was just waiting for me to come down to tell you all it, but I think it will clear some things up. It goes _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that's talking about Annabeth. And then um…"

"_You shall find the lost one as you sail, it's up to him if you will prevail_," Annabeth recited.

"Nico," Hazel guessed.

Percy nodded, "That's what I thought. And then it goes _The Doors of Death you may only find, if it is the dead one's time. And only if home unites with itself, may you all return home in perfect health."_ He finished

"So now you see why we have to go this way right?" Annabeth asked.

"No! Hazel exclaimed. "If we went west we would be sailing for a portion of the way and that's probably where Nico is anyway!"

Annabeth looked like she wanted to continue the argument, but she didn't say a word.

"Señor Valdez has done it again." Piper joked, lightening the mood.

"Yea veg head now your tofu tacos before they get cold 'cause if you didn't know a Bunsen burner isn't actually the best way to prepare Mexican food, who would've thought?"

They all ate dinner keeping the conversation light. When they were done, Piper, Leo and Frank said they'd clean up the rec room before bed and Jason and Hazel volunteered to take first watch, so Annabeth led Percy down the hallway to the bedrooms. "Here," she said, "I want you to see something."

Sorry, sorry, sorry , but I couldn't post this any sooner because I felt like crap yesterday.

I hope you liked it though!

Review…pretty please!


End file.
